


Softer Fates

by Dragestil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: When Genji has trouble falling asleep, Lúcio suggests a new way to tire Genji's body out.





	Softer Fates

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my fics, to make requests, and more, please check out my [ Tumblr!](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

Lúcio’s breathing was quiet and even, his heartbeat steady and slow. The ceiling fan spun in languid circles to move the warm, heavy air. Genji savoured every moment spent like this. Life was full of so much chaos and loudness. The world could be a cold and distant place. And things had only gotten more complicated since becoming a cyborg. But none of that mattered in this dark room. None of that mattered in these still hours.

“Still awake?” Lúcio’s voice was heavy with sleep as he reached back to brush his fingers against the back of Genji’s neck, slipping them up into messy green hair. He tilted his head back slightly and glanced up to catch Genji’s bright gaze. “You coulda woken me up sooner.” he hummed with a warm smile.

“You needed sleep.”

“Sleep can wait. If  _ you _ need me, that’s what I care about more.”

Genji felt his cheeks grow hot and he almost moved to turn away, but Lúcio’s chuckle stopped him. It was such a reassuring sound, such a familiar comfort. For a moment the goodness of it all made him ache and his fingers tightened where they curled around Lúcio’s side. What had he ever done to earn such sweet moments such as these? What gods did he need to thank for all the steps it took to bring him here?

“Can you let go for just a second? I wanna be able to see you.”

Genji was glad to have something else to turn his focus to from the tightness in his chest. He shifted back and waited for Lúcio to roll over to face him properly.

“Having trouble falling asleep again?” Lúcio asked once he had propped himself up on one elbow to gaze at Genji. Between them, he held one of Genji’s hands, rubbing soft circles on the back of it with his thumb. 

“This body doesn’t need much sleep.”

“Maybe it doesn’t, but you do. You’re exhausted, Gen,” Lúcio replied, moving his hand up to cup Genji’s cheek.

Genji remained silent for a few long moments before exhaling. “Maybe...but my body still isn’t tired.”

“I think I can help with that,” Lúcio said, scooting a bit closer.

“You don’t have t-”

“You trust me, right?”

“Of course I trust you!”

“Then trust this.”

Lúcio closed the distance between them and pulled Genji into a sleepy kiss. The endless parade of thoughts and worries inside Genji’s mind stopped. A creeping warmth spread through his body as his fingers ran down along the curves of Lúcio’s side until they curled around his hip. Lúcio’s body was so warm and soft where it pressed into his. He tried to memorise the places he touched that made Lúcio shiver, made him let out small gasps into their lingering kiss. Genji couldn’t help but let out a gasp of his own, though, when one of Lúcio’s hands slipped between their bodies and slipped down until the palm of it brushed over Genji’s boxers. 

“You’re sure about this?” Genji had to ask, pulling out of the kiss to catch Lúcio’s gaze. “I know we’ve talked about-”

“No one else I’d rather do this with,” Lúcio assured as he pressed his forehead against Genji’s and took a steadying breath. “I promise I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

Genji nodded slowly and then took a breath of his own.

“No one else I’d rather do this with either. So let me take care of you first.”

Genji nudged Lúcio until he was laying on his back. He leaned in and kissed him quickly before crawling down the bed until he was by Lúcio’s knees. Lúcio exhaled softly as Genji carefully worked his boxers down and tossed them to the floor. He parted his thighs at the gentle encouragement of Genji’s smooth palms. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the pillow as his fingers slid into Genji’s short hair.

“If it is too much, you can stop me any time,” Genji reiterated before turning his attention to Lúcio’s body.

He ran one finger slowly between Lúcio’s lips, brushing the pad teasingly against the sensitive nub above the wet opening. He pressed hot kisses to Lúcio’s collarbones and neck as he gently pressed his finger inside. Lúcio’s fingers tightened in his hair, but didn’t make any attempt to pull him back or away. Instead, he seemed to hold Genji even closer as he tried to keep his breaths from shaking too much. He let out a gasp as Genji worked in a second finger, curling them as he did and sending a shiver up Lúcio’s spine.

Genji began to kiss his way down Lúcio’s chest, past the scars from Lúcio’s top surgery, even as he worked on loosening him up. He murmured quiet praise into Lúcio’s soft skin. Lúcio’s toes curled when Genji’s lips brushed his own. He moaned when Genji’s tongue tentatively grazed his entrance. Every touch felt electric, and Lúcio wondered briefly whether it was a side effect of Genji’s mechanical parts. It was hard to think on anything for too long though as Genji’s tongue slid inside of him and his mind went blank.

Genji was as diligent and attentive with his tongue as his fingers. It didn’t take long at all for Lúcio’s thighs to begin to tremble and his heels dug into the mattress. Genji had one palm on Lúcio’s stomach as Lúcio squirmed beneath his careful ministrations. Lúcio’s knuckles were white - one hand bunching the sheets by his side and the other tightly clutching Genji’s hair.

“Genji I’m gonna-” Lúcio’s voice was low and desperate and quaking.

Genji didn’t waver. He didn’t stop until Lúcio let out a curse and then a drawn out moan of his name. He stilled then, moving up to press a kiss below Lúcio’s belly button before shifting to one side and giving Lúcio a bit of breathing room. After a few moments of just breathing, Lúcio finally opened his eyes and glanced over to Genji.

“Your turn to feel good now,” Lúcio said with a grin.

Lúcio sat up and motioned for Genji to lay back. When he had, Lúcio made short work of his boxers and then straddled his hips. Genji had been hard almost as long as he had been tending to Lúcio. Genji groaned heavily as Lúcio rolled his hips downard and let Genji’s cock slide between his wet lips. Lúcio reached forward to take Genji’s hands and guide them to his waist. 

“They can wander,” Lúcio said as he let go of Genji’s hands and reached back to guide Genji’s cock to his entrance.

Genji moaned Lúcio’s name as he was suddenly surrounded by tight, wet heat. Lúcio gasped as he sunk down onto Genji’s cock and experimentally ground his hips down against Genji’s. After a moment of adjustment, he began to move, hands pressing lightly against Genji’s abdomen as he rode his cock. As Lúcio picked up speed, Genji’s hands moved downward until they were grasping Lúcio’s ass, squeezing it firmly. Genji rocked his hips up into each downward roll of Lúcio’s. He let out a steady stream of praise for Lúcio even as Lúcio slowed his movements to an almost torturously languid pace. 

Lúcio leaned forward until the tips of their noses were brushing and his palms were sandwiched between their chests. He made each movement of his hips deliberate and tried to savour every second. He had dreamt of this moment, but his dreams could never have come close to this reality. He stared deep into Genji’s eyes and took a deep breath, pausing in his movements momentarily.

“I love you,” he exhaled.

Genji reached up with one hand to cup Lúcio’s cheek in one hand as he pressed their foreheads together once again. He had never dared to imagine a moment like this. Moments like this were for people with softer fates than he, people who hadn’t made as many mistakes. But here he was. And there Lúcio was, the whole world in his eyes alone, and Genji felt the ache in his chest return. He wrapped his arms tight around Lúcio and hugged him fiercely.

“I love you too.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m with you,” Genji replied after a breath. “I’ve never been better.”

Genji loosened the hug as he rolled his hips up slowly, bringing himself back into the physical moment. He moved his hands back to Lúcio’s hips and caught his gaze.

“Mind if we change places?”

Lúcio shook his head and Genji swiftly had their positions swapped. Lúcio was on his back. Genji hovered over him. Genji kissed Lúcio hungrily as he set a new, quick pace, driving deep into Lúcio with each thrust of his hips. Lúcio’s arms wrapped around Genji’s chest and his fingers dug into Genji’s shoulders as he swore he could see stars. Genji supported himself with one arm and reached between their bodies, hand slipping down to tease Lúcio’s clit.

“Genji!” Lúcio gasped, nails digging into flesh - synthetic and real - as he shuddered and arched into the touch.

“Lúcio,” Genji exhaled, and Lúcio realised that Genji’s movements were getting faster, more desperate.

Lúcio pulled Genji back into a kiss just as the world exploded in a wave of sensation and satisfaction. Genji’s hips stuttered to a halt as he just barely kept himself from falling down onto Lúcio’s chest. They rolled to their sides after a moment and lay happily intertwined, basking in the warmth and comfort of each other’s bodies.

“Is your body finally tired now?” Lúcio asked with a small smirk once their heartbeats had slowed back down.

“I’m going to sleep very well tonight,” Genji answered as he returned the smile. “Thank you, Lúcio.”

“Any time, Genji,” he said. “I’m always happy to help.”


End file.
